


A Bit of Convincing

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack being Jack, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft wonders if he should give in to Jack's flirting
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Mycroft Holmes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	A Bit of Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillian_jdc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/gifts).



Mycroft stood a short distance away from the strange craft, knowing it was just a matter of waiting for Torchwood to arrive. Ah, and here they were now, the secret organization with their name emblazoned on their SUV.

Of course, it was Jack Harkness that got out first. Mycroft resisted rolling his eyes as Jack strode up to him, all warm smiles. "I was hoping that one of these days you'd call me for a different reason," he said with a wink.

Despite himself, Mycroft felt a bit warm. Being under Jack's focus tended to do that to people. He kept his face carefully professional. "It's not a craft from here," he said, ignoring the innuendo as best he could.

"We'll take care of it," said Jack, waving his team over.

"I'll look forward to hearing about what you find," said Mycroft, turning to go.

"Not going to stick around?" asked Jack.

"I leave it in your capable hands." Mycroft resisted the urge to look back and headed for his own waiting car.

**

The report crossed his desk a week later. As he'd suspected it was alien, and Torchwood was handling it. There was no reason to even speak to Jack about any of it, and yet he found his eyes straying towards the phone.

To his surprise, it rang without him touching it. "Holmes," he said smoothly as he answered it, heart certainly not skipping a beat.

"Hey," said Jack. Hearing his voice was enough to be distracting. Not to mention the timing. "Did you get the report?"

"Just now," said Mycroft. "Excellent work as always," he said stiffly.

"If you need anything, just call," said Jack. "And I do mean  _ anything _ ."

Good Lord, but the man flirted like he breathed. "I will keep that in mind. Goodbye," he hung up the phone before he could be lured into some harebrained scheme or unwise decision. The man would have been a terrifying con-artist. He took a breath and put the folder away, turning to other work.

**

Only a week later there was another incident that required Torchwood's help. This time, it ended up with Jack and Mycroft going down a dark tunnel together, looking out for something that had escaped.

"Too bad this place is all damp and musty. There's things I'd much rather do in the dark than chase down this thing."

Mycroft muttered under his breath. "What is it you want, exactly," he said, shining his torch at the wall.

"Well for starters, you, me, maybe a drink," said Jack. "Doesn't have to be anything serious, just a bit of fun."

Mycroft was about to respond when another member of the team gave a shout. They hurried after it, the moment lost.

**

Much later, when Mycroft was in his shower washing away the last bit of alien goo and sewer, he thought about what Jack had been saying. It wasn't as if the man wasn't handsome. And he was being fairly straightforward about it all. As he'd said, it didn't have to mean anything long term; neither of them seemed the type. But perhaps there could be ‘a bit of fun’. Mycroft all too rarely allowed himself such a treat. He'd think on it, not that he truly needed to.

**

Four months later, he finally gave in to temptation. He'd had a nice spell of not needing to get Torchwood involved with something, but of course, such a thing would never last. A strange device, an unwitting human pawn, and some delicate cleanup meant that Mycroft found himself in Cardiff for the night.

Jack had gallantly offered him a ride back to his hotel and Mycroft had accepted, feeling a frisson of tension between the two of them.

Parking the SUV, Jack leaned back and looked Mycroft over. "Planning an early night?" he asked.

"I am going to my room," said Mycroft, meeting his gaze. "But I suppose I don't need to go alone."

Jack grinned. "Excellent," he said, turning off the engine.

Mycroft was almost surprised Jack kept his hands to himself as they made their way up to his room. But perhaps he knew that Mycroft was not a fan of public spectacle. Mycroft unlocked the door and led the way inside, Jack sauntering on his heels.

"Feel free to make a drink," he said, gesturing at the small bar on one side of the suite.

Jack nodded and went to do so. "Nice view," he said.

"I do enjoy my indulgences," said Mycroft, accepting the drink Jack had made for him. 

Jack sipped his own drink and stood in his space. "You're a very attractive man, Mycroft Holmes."

Mycroft nearly laughed, but the reflection in the window showed him Jack was completely serious. "Thank you," he said instead.

Jack leaned in and kissed his throat. Mycroft closed his eyes and leaned into him. "Could I be one of your indulgences?" asked Jack, breath warm against his skin.

"You could be, yes," said Mycroft quietly.

Jack put his arms around his waist. "You don't give in to this sort of thing often."

"Or easily," admitted Mycroft. "But I must admit you do have a way about you."

Jack chuckled, something in his tone as smooth as aged liquor and dark as sin. "I've heard that a time or two." He let his hand slide a little lower. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Touch me," said Mycroft, eyes still closed, trusting that Jack could see to his needs and desires.

Shifting his hand, Jack palmed him through his trousers. Mycroft shivered and his lips parted, cock instantly at full attention.

He felt Jack smile a moment before he moved in front of him. He tiled Mycroft's chin and kissed him with surprising tenderness. "Is there anything you don't want?"

"No marks where they could be seen outside the suit. Otherwise, I'll let you know."

"Good," said Jack, pushing his suit coat off his shoulders.

Jack's hands were dexterous as he quickly undressed the two of them. It seemed almost no time before Mycroft found himself naked in the large bed, Jack stroking his thighs as he drank in the view of him.

Mycroft reached out a hand to guide Jack's head towards his cock.

Grinning, Jack swallowed him down, making Mycroft groan and arch up as he did something with his tongue. Good lord the man's talents clearly had no end.

There was the sound of something opening and Mycroft moaned softly as Jack pressed a slick finger into him. He reached back to grab his pillow, gladly giving himself over to Jack's ministrations.

Jack raised his head for a few moments. "It alright if I fuck you?" he asked.

Mycroft groaned. "Certainly don't stop now," he panted.

Jack smiled and kissed the crest of his hip, guiding Mycroft onto his hands and knees. "You've got amazing freckles," he said, kissing the middle of Mycroft's back.

"At least someone thinks so," grumbled Mycroft.

Jack chuckled and lined up, sinking easily into Mycroft. Closing his eyes, Mycroft braced himself and dropped his head as Jack started to move.

Reaching around, Jack took him in hand, giving his cock. Mycroft gasped, finding himself sensitive. Or maybe it was just Jack. Hard to tell in the moment and he certainly wasn't complaining either way. Jack's other hand held his hip and it was an easy matter to relax into his expert touch.

Jack twisted his wrist just so and Mycroft was undone, muffling his cry against the pillow. Jack worked him through it, then grabbed his hips with both hands and started chasing his own climax. Mycroft moaned, drifting in pleasure as Jack reached his crescendo, folding over him and kissing his shoulder as he came.

Mycroft was vaguely aware of being rolled onto his side. Jack moved away and returned with something to clean him up. He kissed Mycroft's cheek and tucked him in. "Not staying?" asked Mycroft, opening one eye.

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Naw. But next time you're in Cardiff, give me a call if you like.”

“I will,” said Mycroft, closing his eyes again and drifting off into the best sleep he’d had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> A semi-prequel to ["Mycroft Brings the Best Presents"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622953). Much thanks to beltainefaerie to the beta.


End file.
